Adventure Time: Finn's Gut
by FinntheHumann
Summary: Finn and Jake set out to the Candy Kingdom because of the gut wrenching feeling Finn has, that PB is in danger.
1. Chapter 1

"Jake! Wake up, man. You can't sleep all day, we have princesses to savvvve"

"Yeah, yeah, the princesses can wait, we're always saving someone."

"C'mon man, you know the Ice King is always trying to snatch them up, and they can't help themselves much, SO LETS GO!"

"Alright, Finn, but tomorrow I'm sleeping in, no matter what."

_~Man, Jake is sleeping a lot more, lately. I wonder if he's.. got a spell on him! Or maybe he's just getting sick; yeah, that's probably it. No need to worry._

It was 2 in the afternoon, and Finn had been restless all morning. He could feel in his bones that something was amuck, and he was getting a strong pull to the Candy Kingdom.

Finn and Jake set out through the land of OOO towards the Candy Kingdom, pausing not even for even the briefest of moments to say hello to anyone. Finn felt that tug pulling at his gut, and as he's always been one to trust his gut, he just couldn't stop for anything, save a life or death matter.

"Finn, man, my feet hurt from all that walking we did yesterday. I'm gonna shrink up, and ride along in your pocket, 'kay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah go ahead."

"Man, what's eating you? You've been distracted this entire time, and you keep clenching your fists like you're all angry and such."

"N-nothing, Jake. I just have a feeling that PB is in trouble, and if it's true, I just don't want to waste any time chitchatting, yano?"

"Yeah, I got you, brother. I'm gonna take a nap in your pocket then, if we aren't gonna talk."

Jake stretched up and stepped into Finn's pocket, shrinking back down to an even tinier size so he could lay down and rest. They had decided to go on a picnic yesterday with Tree Trunks, because she promised that she would make her great apple pies if they came with her. But the walk to the picnic area was killer, and now Jake was feeling the aftermath.

_~Man, I really want some of that apple pie. I know Tree Trunks has some left over, maybe we can stop by and have a slice or two,.. or five, later on._

Finn and Jake got to the Candy Kingdom only a little while later, only to find everything perfectly normal. They went through the front entrance, and saw all of the candy people smiling, and laughing. Nothing seemed amiss around here, but Finn wasn't buying it. He still felt that tug, and he NEEDED to find PB. She could be in trouble!

"Hey look, Finn! The candy people are starting to dance, man. Looks like they're doing the Macarena! C'mon Finn, let's dance, I can really groove, yano."

"NO, Jake. PB could be in danger, and no jiggy dancing will hold me back!"

"Aw, fine. Let's go find PB, but I'm sure she's OK."

Finn and Jake strolled along, Finn eyeing everyone, and Jake shaking his booty in Finn's pocket. They made it to the tower and went inside, all the way up to PB's room. Stopping at the door, Finn felt an uneasy swooshing in his stomach, nervous for what might be beyond it. He reached for the knob, turned, and pushed.

When the door swung open, they gasped…


	2. Chapter 2: Chocolate Room

When the door swung open, Finn and Jake were confused. They looked around and saw chocolate pouring down the walls into a lake around PB's bed, where she sat, as big as a bear, in all her glory, with fat rolls hanging everywhere.

"What the stuff man? PB, is that you?"

"Yes, Finn, this is me. I never told anyone this, but I have a weakness for chocolate. And sometimes it gets carried away."

"Yeah, PB, we can see that," Jake said.

PB sat there with chocolate covering her face and hands, not a care in the world. She reached back behind her, and unzipped something. She stood up, and all the fat slid off of her and fell to the ground. She stepped out, the same PB as they remembered, in her pink dress, with her crown atop her head.

"Wait, WHAT?" Finn was clearly startled, "Why do you have a fat suit?"

"Oh it's not a fat suit, silly. My body is interchangeable. Kind of like a two layered winter coat, except the layers never end. I'm like an onion basically, and when I'm tired of one layer, I can just unzip it, and move on to the next one."

Jake snorted, "Isn't that a little bit weird?"

"Nah, man, we've seen plenty of weird stuff. That's just cool."

"Yeah, I guess man. But I'm glad I can just shrink back down if I get too fat, 'cause peeling off your body just creeps me out."

PB reached for a remote control that was lying on her bed, which had two big buttons, red and green. She pressed the red button, and the waterfall of chocolate ceased, letting the last drops fall into the lake, which then was enclosed upon by metal boards that slid out from the floor. A big purple mop looking thing zoomed around the walls, ridding it of the sticky mess that was left behind.

"So, Finn, what brings you here today?"

"I-I uh.." He was too startled to speak.

"Finn had a crazy gut wrenching feeling that something was wrong with you and wanted to be your hero and save you from disaster, so he woke me up at the crack of dawn to hike all the way out here, only to find that nothing is wrong."

"JAKE!"

"Well sorry man, but my feet really hurt from that picnic yesterday, and I'm not feelin' so hot."

"Oh Finn, you're so sweet to worry about me. I have to take my daily look-see around the kingdom now, if you boys want to join me?"

"Nah, thanks for the offer PB, but Jake's tired, and I'm a little pooped myself. I think we're gonna go back home and go back to sleep. Adventures can wait 'til later at least, now that I know you're safe."

_~Good, Finn and Jake are going back to their dumb tree house, and Princess Bubblegum will be left all alone. Isn't she so beautiful, she could be my wife someday, and love me and cater to me, and call me King Iceybuns, or King not-so-icey-heart, or something silly like that and we'll fall deeply in love._


End file.
